


Several Kinds of Kisses

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lots of Discount Chocolate, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Unlikely Valentines, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: “Hey, y’know what.” Chenle unwraps another Hershey’s Kiss. “I’m alone on Valentine’s Day, and you’re alone on Valentine’s Day …” He trails off.Jisung raises an eyebrow. “Okay. We’re both losers. Your point?”OrJisung happens to meet the perfect stranger.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101
Collections: Love Dream 2020





	Several Kinds of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azyren1004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyren1004/gifts).



> for azyren!!! i hope you enjoy <3333

“You too, huh?” a stranger snorts. 

Jisung startles, whirling from where he was crouching in front of some admittedly rather cheap chocolates. 

“They’re on sale, man,” Jisung says. 

“Hey, I’m not judging.” The stranger is holding his own heart-shaped box of chocolates. “They’re on sale. That’s exactly the point.” The stranger is quite cute, with black hair hidden under a beanie and a relaxed expression. 

Jisung stands, picking up a bag off the shelf and inspecting it. “Yeah.” 

“I’m Chenle,” the stranger—no, Chenle—says. 

“Jisung.” He sets down a bag, extending a hand. Chenle takes it with a smile. 

“So, Jisung, all alone on Valentine’s day?” 

Jisung shrugs. “Third year in a row. You’d think I’d be used to it,” he grumbles, picking up the bag again, turning it around and checking the price. “Why is the good stuff so expensive,” he whines. 

“Because it’s the good stuff, duh.” Chenle picks up a bag of Hershey’s Kisses. Then, to Jisung’s horror, he  _ opens it _ , pulling out a Hershey’s Kiss and unwrapping it. 

“What are you doing?!” Jisung asks. 

Chenle raises an eyebrow, popping the Hershey’s Kiss in his mouth. “What does it look like I’m doing?” 

“That’s stealing!” 

Chenle rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna buy them, chill.” 

Jisung squints at him. “Alright …” He settles on a box of some cute looking truffles. 

“Hey, y’know what.” Chenle unwraps another Hershey’s Kiss. “I’m alone on Valentine’s Day, and you’re alone on Valentine’s Day …” He trails off. 

Jisung raises an eyebrow. “Okay. We’re both losers. Your point?” 

Chenle rolls his eyes again. “No, you idiot. What I was gonna say was why don’t we, like, I dunno, spend Valentine’s Day together.” His cheeks turn the slightest bit pink as he speaks. It’s cute. 

“Oh!” Jisung’s eyes widen. “We’ve known each other for, like, five minutes. Isn’t that going a bit fast?” 

Chenle snorts. “Is that a yes or a no?” 

“Sure.” Jisung shrugs. “Why not.” It’ll be nice not to spend Valentine’s Day alone for once. 

Chenle brightens. “Great!” He grabs another bag of chocolate off the shelf. “Come on, let’s go eat lots of chocolate and mope!” 

Jisung laughs, picking up an unopened bag of Hershey’s Kisses. “Sounds good to me, Chenle.” 

They make their way up to the front of the store, checking out and walking out into the parking lot. 

“Want to just come over to my place?” Chenle asks. 

“I know I already said this once, but isn’t that a bit fast?” 

Chenle laughs. “Not like that. Did you walk?” 

Jisung nods. He is a broke college student. He does not have a car.

“Great! I’ll give you a ride. Follow me.” 

Jisung has a moment of hesitation. Is getting in a car with a stranger  _ really _ a good idea? One he only just met? And the only thing he knows is his name? 

“Oh my god. I’m not gonna murder you, just follow me, dammit.” 

“That is exactly what a murderer would say,” Jisung says. 

Chenle laughs. “Just come on.” 

Jisung follows him across the parking lot to a rather beat up blue minivan. 

“Before you say anything I’ll have you know this car is my baby and if you insult her, you’re sitting on the roof.” 

Jisung raises his hands in surrender. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Good. I might actually become a murderer if you do.” 

Jisung laughs nervously. Maybe he’s making a mistake …

“Oh my God, I’m kidding. Dude, you need to ease up,” Chenle says, shaking his head fondly. “Get in the car.” 

Jisung walks around the car, pausing. Does he sit in the front or in the back … 

“Just get in the car!” Chenle shouts from the driver’s seat. Jisung chuckles, opening up the passenger seat door and clambering in.

“Alright, great.” Chenle backs out of the parking lot, placing his hand on the back of Jisung’s seat. After doing so, he places both his hands on the wheel and continues to drive. 

And  _ shit _ . Jisung’s cheeks flush. Chenle’s really hot when he drives. 

“You need something?” Chenle asks, clearly amused. Jisung clears his throat, pointedly looking away. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Chenle laughs. “Alright.” 

A silence falls over them. Jisung fiddles with the handles of his plastic bag full of discount chocolate. What does he say? He’s terrible with strangers. 

“So.” Chenle breaks the silence. “Three years without a valentine, huh?”

Jisung grimaces. “Unfortunately.” 

Chenle clicks his tongue. “My boyfriend of three years dumped me last month.” 

“That’s rough, buddy.” 

Chenle laughs loudly. “Okay, you get major points for that.” 

“Oh, do I now?” Jisung smiles. “Unfortunately I had to dock points for eating a Hershey’s Kiss in the middle of the grocery store, but it’s okay. Starting negative isn’t too bad.” 

Chenle scoffs. “Do you want to walk?” 

Jisung laughs. “Hey, man, it’s like common courtesy to not eat the grocery store food in the grocery store.” 

“What, you mean you’ve never tried a grape before buying them? Or a blueberry?” 

Jisung shakes his head. “Nope. Never.” 

“And you said I’m the crazy one,” Chenle mutters. 

“You are! You ate a Hershey’s Kiss in the grocery store!” 

“I had to make sure they were good,” Chenle says easily, a smile on his face. 

“Dude. They’re Hershey’s Kisses. Of course they’re good.” 

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Sure.” 

Jisung splutters. “Dude.” 

“Don’t ‘dude’ me, we’re spending Valentine’s Day together.” 

Jisung blinks. “We aren’t, like, dating, right?” 

“Not yet.” 

“What do you mean ‘not yet’?!” Jisung yelps. 

Chenle laughs, pulling into another parking lot. “Come on, we’re here.” 

Jisung follows Chenle out of the car and into one of the apartments in the building. 

“My roommates are out on a date together,” Chenle says. “The bastards are dating  _ each other _ . It’s terrible, I have to third wheel in my own apartment.” 

“That sucks, dude.” 

“I know right? But it also means they’ll be out all day, so we have the place to ourselves.” Chenle slips off his shoes, walking further into the apartment. Jisung scrambles to follow him. 

“Want something to drink?” Chenle asks. “We have alcohol and not-alcohol.” 

“Just water is fine,” Jisung says. Chenle nods. 

“Not an alcohol fan?” 

Jisung shakes his head. “Not one bit.” 

“Wait, you are legal, right?” Chenle looks the slightest bit panicked. 

Jisung laughs. “I am, don’t worry. I’m twenty.” 

Chenle breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay, cool. I’m twenty-one.” 

“Hag.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Chenle says, taking a bottle of wine from the fridge and two glasses from the cabinet. He hands the water glass to Jisung, who sets his chocolate down on the counter. 

“There’s fridge water and sink water. Take your pick.” Chenle pours himself a glass of red wine. 

Jisung helps himself to a glass of fridge water. 

“Fridge water? Seriously?” Chenle wrinkles his nose. 

“Oh, shut up, sink water.” 

Chenle laughs. “Come on, we can go sit at the coffee table.” 

They take their bags of chocolate and their drinks and head into the main room of the apartment. It’s decorated nicely, with some cute wall art and a vase of flowers on the glass coffee table. 

“Roommate one bought roommate two pretty flowers.” Chenle wrinkles his nose. “Why didn’t you get me any flowers?” 

“Dude!” 

Chenle laughs loudly. He has a very bright laugh, and it makes Jisung’s heart skip a beat. 

Well, shit. 

Jisung clears his throat. “Can I sit?” he asks. 

“Sure.” Chenle takes a seat on the couch. Jisung does the same, leaving ample space between them. 

“You can sit closer to me,” Chenle says. “We are, well, actually.” Chenle reaches into his bag of chocolate, pulling a heart shaped box of chocolates from it. “Will you be my valentine?” He winks. 

Jisung flushes, taking the box. “Sure,” he mumbles, flustered. 

Chenle grins. “This is great. I totally thought I wasn’t gonna have a valentine this year.” 

“Me neither,” Jisung says. 

“Well, want to have some wonderfully cheap chocolate?” Chenle asks, smiling brightly at Jisung. His smile is pretty, and nice. 

“S-sure,” Jisung stutters, taken aback. Chenle’s so  _ pretty _ . Jisung doesn’t know if he’s ever met someone so pretty. He’s pretty and handsome and—

“Great!” Chenle cheers. He pulls out his bag of Hershey’s Kisses and places them on the coffee table next to his wine glass, pulling one out and unwrapping it. 

“So,” Chenle says with a mouthful of chocolate. “Tell me more about yourself. Are you in college?” 

Jisung nods. “I am. Um … I dance?” 

Chenle’s eyes light up. Oh, God, they’re sparkling. Jisung’s heart jumps. Does he seriously have a crush on a stranger?

“That’s so cool!” Chenle exclaims. “I’ve always wanted to try dancing but I always chicken out.” He swallows. “I do sing, though.” 

“Awesome, um, I can’t sing for shit.” 

Chenle squints. “I’m sure you can.” He pulls another box of chocolates from the bag. “Aha! Dark chocolate. That goes best with the wine.” 

Jisung nods slowly. 

“But seriously. Like they say in Ratatouille: Anyone can sing.” 

Jisung snorts. “Dude, it’s ‘anyone can cook.’” 

“I told you to stop ‘dude’-ing me. You’re my valentine.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes. “ _ Babe _ , it’s ‘anyone can cook.’” 

Chenle nearly spits out his wine. “Did you just call me babe?” 

“You told me not to call you dude!” Jisung says, appalled.

“That’s fair, that’s fair.” Chenle’s cheeks are a dark pink. “Um. Can I call you babe?” 

Jisung shrugs. “Sure.” 

“Alright, baby.” Chenle smirks.

Jisung flushes. “I said you could call me babe! Not … whatever the fuck that was.” 

Chenle laughs brightly. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered, Jisung.” 

“Shut up,” Jisung mumbles, averting his gaze. He hasn’t been called a pet name in three years. He needs a minute. 

“Hey, could I have a kiss?” 

Jisung snaps his head up. “Can you have a  _ what?!”  _

Then he notices Chenle’s pointing to the bag of Hershey’s Kisses. Jisung drops his head into his hands, his cheeks on fire. Chenle laughs loudly. He must’ve picked up on Jisung’s incorrect interpretation. 

“You know, Jisung, if you wanted a kiss you could’ve just asked.” Chenle sounds incredibly amused. 

“Shut up,” Jisung grumbles. He’s so embarrassed. 

“I’m serious, though.” 

Jisung shoots up. “Wait, seriously?” Jisung would be  _ totally _ down to kiss Chenle. 

Chenle shrugs, his cheeks pink. “I mean, I dunno. If you’re down then I’m down.” 

“I’m down,” Jisung says quickly, probably far too quickly. Why is he such an embarrassment? 

“Cool.” Chenle smiles. “Cool. You don’t, like, have the flu or anything, right?” 

Jisung laughs. “I do not.” 

“Great. C’mere,” Chenle orders. Jisung scoots up next to him, his cheeks on fire. 

Chenle cups his cheek, smiling. His hand is soft, and his eyes are twinkling. Jisung just has to lean in and ...

“Your face is actually burning.” 

And the moment shatters. 

“Oh, my God. Forget it, I’m not kissing you.” 

“Come on,” Chenle whines. “I haven’t kissed anyone in, like, a month.” 

Jisung scoffs. “Try three years.” 

“Exactly. Don’t you want to kiss me?” Chenle asks with a smirk. 

“Quit looking so smug,” Jisung says. His gaze briefly drops to Chenle’s lips. They look so  _ soft _ . 

“Oh, just kiss me already,” Chenle drawls. 

Desperate to shut him up, Jisung does. The kiss only lasts a couple of seconds before Jisung pulls away. Chenle beams, his eyes scrunching into crescents and cat whisker dimples forming on his cheeks. 

“You’re so pretty,” Jisung blurts. 

Chenle’s cheeks pinken, and his smile softens. “Thanks.” 

This time, Chenle leans in and kisses him, cupping both of Jisung’s cheeks in his hands. Chenle’s lips are soft, so soft, and warm. He, unsurprisingly, tastes like chocolate. Jisung cups the back of Chenle’s neck with one hand, resting the other on his waist and pulling him close. Chenle tilts his head, so their noses are no longer bumping and their lips fit perfectly together. 

Eventually, Jisung pulls away to breathe. 

“You’re a pretty good kisser for someone who hasn’t kissed anyone in three years,” Chenle says with a smirk. 

“Thanks,” Jisung breathes. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

Chenle laughs. “Thanks!” He drops his hands from Jisung’s face, grabbing and unwrapping another Hershey’s kiss. “Now’s the part where I ask you out on a date, right?” 

Jisung flushes. “That’d be pretty cool.” 

Chenle laughs again. “Well? Will you go out on a date with me?” 

Jisung grins. 

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> to my beloved exchange recipient: i hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> and i hope everyone else who reads this enjoys as well!! i always love some good chenji *chef's kiss*
> 
> have a happy valentine's day to all!! stay safe and healthy <33


End file.
